bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Vox Populi
The Vox Populi (Latin "voice of the people"), are a militant underground insurgency group led primarly by revolutionary Daisy Fitzroy who are in a open violent armed struggle with Zachary Hale Comstocks contrasting xenophobic views and beliefs. The conflict between Fitzroy and Comstock is devastating the city and has taken the lives of its many populace. There faction is dedicated to helping Columbia's lower class and while there ideology is never cleary mentioned in the game, it is heavily hinted that they are Anarchist, Communist or a degree of both. History Led by Daisy Fitzroy, the Vox Populi first began as a protest group and a confederation of like-minded citizens and foreign immigrants, but as it became more organized its members grew more militant. The movement eventually abandoned its initial peaceful message in favor of retaliatory violence against the ultra-nationalist faction. They believe in the communist ideal that private property belongs to the working class, which eventually comes to mean that everything that is not already theirs should and does belong to them. A member is heard shouting, "Your homes are ours! Your lives are ours! Your wives are ours! It all belongs to the Vox!" "BioShock Infinite" from GameInformer article They appear to use crimson red on their warpaint, sashes, devil masks and clothing, and even use the color during their vandalism of destroying anything and anyone related to the Founders, especially going as far as attacking employed citizens, such as dentists and postmen. It is also notable to state that the Vox Populi controlled areas look remarkably similar to the novel 1984 with screens showcasing propaganda and "enemies of the Vox" saying what they did and that they are sorry for it. Both the Vox Populi and its opponents are in conflict with each other for control of Columbia, which is literally tearing the city apart from the sky. It was originally planned that like many groups throughout history, the "Vox Populi" would fragment into several splinter groups over various internal ideological differences and fight each other, but this never occurred in the game. It was also planned that much like the Founders, the Vox Populi want Elizabeth for themselves, either for her gifted abilities for their own agenda, or to possibly kill her in order to prevent the Founders from using her against them, but in the final game they have no interest in Elizabeth."Columbia: A City Divided" article by Matt Bertz at GameInformer.com Later in the game they can be seen killing cilvians and executing them in Emporia. Known Lieutenants: *Michael Cassius - deceased *Albernathy Cooke - deceased *Morgan Creed - deceased at the hands of Detective Smitty, as mentioned on the "Vox Threat" board in the Police Precinct. Gallery File:Vox populi molotov.jpg|A Vox Populi member showing distaste for the Founders. File:Vox Populi blimp.jpg|Vox Populi members on the attack. File:Bioshockinfinite 110606 02.jpg|A Vox Populi member attacking a Citizen. File:Vox Populi Members1.png|After the member tossed a well off man down stairs. File:Bioshockinfinite 110606 03.jpg|The Vox Populi's arrival by a zeppelin. File:Vox Populi Member1.png|The same Vox Populi member who pushed the citizen down the stairs. File:Vox Populi Member2.png|Another in Elizabeth's way. File:E32011GameplayVoxPopuliMember2.png|The same member after a brief conversation with Booker DeWitt involving Elizabeth. File:E32011GameplayVoxPopuliMember1.png|One of the diverse members of the Vox Populi. File:BS Infinite Dentist.jpg|A Vox Populi member abusing and robbing a Columbian Dentist. File:E32011GameplayVoxPopuliMember3.png|A member's crimson side. File:Vox Populi Prosecution of a Postman1.png|The Vox Populi prosecute an innocent Columbia Mail postman. File:Highres Screenshot 6.jpg|A Security Zeppelin used by the Vox Populi attacking. File:Vox populi Propaganda.jpg|Vox Populi vandalism against Columbia Mail. VoxAttack.jpg|Vox Populi member attacking a citizen. voxrunners_ONLINE.jpg|Trailing a Vox member. Voxextremest.jpg|Attacking a Vox Populi fighter. BioShock Infinite 13577055826522.jpg|An armored Vox Populi member File:Vox_Death.jpg|A pair of Vox Populi members. BioShock-Infinite-Industrial-Revolution-periódico.jpg|Victory from the Industrial Revolution game jmIdBy9v02EOq.jpeg|Another Vox Populi member Armored vox populi militants.png|Two Vox Populi heavy armored fighter Vox populi 1.png|Another pair of Vox Populi members Behind the Scenes *Ken Levine stated in an interview with GameInformer magazine that the concept of the Vox Populi was partially inspired by history of the infamous 1970's German leftist group known as "Rote Armee Fraktion" (Red Army Fraction) a.k.a. Baader-Meinhof Group.Red Army Faction on Wikipedia *"Vox Populi" in Latin means "Voice of the People" and is derived from the maxim "Vox populi, vox dei" ("the word of the people is the word of God"). *The Vox Populi members in the VGA 2012 gameplay demo wear devil masks, as a contrast to the puritanical Founders. References Category:Vox Populi Category:BioShock Infinite